Tú
by Mushaid
Summary: La vida es mas fácil con los ojos cerrados, así nadie te vería, no verías a nadie. Pero lo hiciste, abriste los ojos, ahora tu vida y tu muerte tienen una razón. Fic para el reto "Un canción una emoción" de Sherlocked


_**Ok, espero y disfruten la lectura, no les digo que fue fácil escribirla porque créanme, ¡no lo fue!**_

_**Pero me encanto el resultado, y ojala a ustedes también.**_

_**Este fue un reto para Sherlocked, "Una canción una emoción"**_

_**Si pueden pongan la canción y déjense llevar, por el arrepentimiento y el dolor de Sherlock.**_

"_**The reason" Hoobastank**_

…_**.**_

"_Tú"_

Con los ojos cerrados el mundo es mejor…

No existen sus lagrimas, no vez su dolor.

Ojala y realmente nunca despertaras para que su sufrimiento tuviera sentido.

Suspiras dentro de esa oscuridad impuesta por tus parpados negándote la luz, no, esa la alejaste tú.

Lo único que te mantiene respirando son los recuerdos.

Caminatas, el té a las 5:00 de la tarde, sweters, charlas y silencios.

Quien te hubiera dicho hace un año que estarías desecho con el mismo traje de hace dos días, bañado en lagrimas, envuelto en mantas en la mas desesperante de las noches, lo hubieras llamado idiota; ja, ahora el idiota eres tú.

Si lo piensas bien, hay tantas cosas por las que te llamarías así en los últimos meses, situaciones en las que nunca pensaste estar. Involuntaria o voluntaria mente has vivido en otro mundo desde que el llego.

Cenas en el exterior, salir por las compras, ver un atonta película, prensa, admiradores, tener un amigo.

Todo cambio en un instante, un "Hola" y ya estabas delo otro lado.

Suena el celular, la señal.

Como un cuerpo sin alma te levantas y tomas ese abrigo café que al principio de la semana lo llamaste aburrido en el aparador de la tienda, ahora es necesario.

No pides un taxi, caminas sintiendo la lluvia, el cabello pegado al rostro, el frio y las gotas queman tu piel taladrando ese traje que usas y se cuelan el invierno a los huesos. Tiras la bufanda deseando ese castigo, añoras el escalofrió y tiemble de tus manos, deseas ese sufrimiento, para poder aunque sea en menor escala sentir lo que sea.

Nadie repara en ti, dejan pasar al hombre sin rostro, eres una sombra como debe ser.

A ti tampoco te importan ellos, así que aislado en tu palacio mental desmoronado, llegas a la calle Baker.

Está a oscuras, las ventanas cerradas y el silencio es abrumador; estas a punto de tirar la puerta, de echar todo al diablo y rogar por su perdón, pero lo vez, su sombra por la ventana, la silueta del que fue tu compañero de piso te detiene.

El farol te permite observar su rostro sereno, sus hombros caídos y ojos cerrados.

Sabes lo que siente, lo escuchaste llorarte unas horas atrás sobre el ataúd vacio, rogando por un deseo que no puedes cumplir.

Esperas bajo la lluvia entre la niebla hasta que se aleja y las cortinas se cierran.

Eres un peligro para el, y en este instante incluso para ti.

No meres la oportunidad por las que rezas. Nunca te importo caerle bien a Dios, a nadie, hiciste cosas de las que ahora te arrepientes, fuiste en contra de todo para hacerlo a tu manera, sin arrepentimientos, sin distracciones, sin cadenas. Pero apareció un hombre que te ato al mundo recordándote que eras parte de él, que necesitabas esas banalidades como comer y dormir, esas necesidades tan vagas como sonreír y creer.

Has visto tantas cosas sorprendentes pero eso único que te ha dejado sin aliento son un par de ojos claros, una voz de mando tan sumisa, porque no debió existir al menos no en tu vida; nadie te tendría que entender o aguantar o querer pero ahí estaba dentro de su casa sufriendo.

Destruiste tanto, pues ahora es tu turno de quedar de rodillas y arrepentirte, pedir perdón.

Recorres con tus dedos el 221 de la puerta, intentando recordarlo de todas las maneras posibles porque ese es el único hogar que conoces, donde viviste con el, donde entendiste todo y ahora será el lugar de la despedida.

Entras sin que nadie note tu presencia y mojas el suelo, dejando eso como única evidencia de la vista nocturna. Por un instante pensaste en el regaño de tu casera, pero claro eso sería si estuvieras vivo.

Usas tus habilidades como nunca esta noche para hacer una copia de aquel departamento y que reconstruya aunque sea una habitación de tu resquebrajada mente.

Por fin abres la puerta de la sala y lo miras, envuelto en tu bata azul, temblando por el llanto que aun baja por sus mejillas, y hasta ahí llegas, te derrumbas no solo porque tu corazón se detuvo por un instante sino también porque eres un monstruo, lo hiciste caer contigo.

Se rompió el soldado, ese que mato por ti en su primera noche, aquel que corrió en tejados y estuvo a punto de explotar…todo por ti.

Quieres gritarle y culparlo por todo, exigirle que te devuelva al hombre que se robo, ese tipo sin corazón que ahora llora tu ausencia.

La razón de las sonrisas, de las rabietas , de tu vida y tu muerte.

-_**Tu Jhon Hamish Watson, doctor y soldado del quinto régimen de fusileros de Northland, eres mi razón**_-susurras lento, mientras acaricias su cabello haciéndolo estremecer_**- juro que regresare para ser el hombre que mereces, para cambiar un poco mas cada día, será difícil, lo sé porque estoy perdió sin mi Blogger ¿lo recuerdas?, así que seamos fuertes, no te pido que me esperes, pero … solo aunque sea entre sueños, quiero que sepas que eres mi todo**_-

Y así en tus últimas palabras rompes esa barrera, para construir una más alta que te proteja; y entiendes que el Sherlock Holmes de hace un año ya no existe, no tampoco quien serás a partir de ahora, el único real es aquel que recuerda tu socio y nombra en un suspiro, aquel que vigila su dormir, quien espera volver a su lado.

Si Sherlock, la vida es más fácil con los ojos cerrados, viviste así durante toda tu vida.

Pero estoy segura que aunque veas las pesadillas con los parpados abiertos, en plena luz del día, con los demonios pisándote los talones en cada lugar durante este tiempo, jamás te arrepentirás de haber despertado, el lo vale.

Tu sufrimiento vale la pena, tus futuras cicatrices compensaran el amago de tu conciencia, y volverás siendo otro, alguien más fuerte e inteligente que protegerá día a día tu vida.

Tu mundo.

Tu pasado y deseas seas tu futuro.

Tu razón.

_**A reason for all that i do**_

_**and the reason is you.**_


End file.
